


Be With Me

by serafine



Series: Holding Each Other Up [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Big time spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), No Smut, Reylo - Freeform, Skywalker Family Feels, Spoilers for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: An alternate take on the ending of The Rise of Skywalker.  Major spoilers within, just the same.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Series: Holding Each Other Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition





	Be With Me

HEAVY SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS: THE RISE OF SKYWALKER

.....Or it could have happened this way....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ben felt the moment gravity took over and his trajectory started to shift. He could not see very well in the dark, but tried to propel himself towards a cliff face rather than dropping into one of the yawning voids. He felt the impact with unyielding stone and then nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lying there looking up to the stars, Rey could not believe the strength of Palpatine’s lightning. Driven by the essence he had siphoned off the two of them, it stretched off the face of the planet. How could she possibly do anything to stop him? _Ben_ had come to help her and been ripped from her side. This terrifying thing claimed to be her grandfather. She felt their connection. She had seen the visions. She had sought a family for so long - a place to belong. _No. NO._ She would _NOT_. This was not her path. 

Rey took a shaky breath. Then another, calmer. She was not alone. She was _not._ The Force…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Halfway down a dark chasm, Ben’s badly broken leg dangled off a cliff.

He felt someone hovering over him and opened his eyes. “You’ve got to get up, Ben, she is going to need you.”

It was his mother’s face, though her features were smoother than he remembered. Her robes dazzling white against the darkness. Her hand reached down and he felt warm energy flow into him. His leg felt more solid. Mangled ribs knitted themselves back together. His broken hip realigned.

“That’s the best I can do, right now, I am sorry. Can you stand now? I need to go and - ” Her face tilted up, a moment of confusion flickered, followed by strong surprise. “Oh! I must go.” And then she disappeared in a blink.

Ben closed his eyes and reached for Rey through the link. She felt calm. But he could see the Force Lightning, so strong. He could _feel_ it.

 _I’m coming._ He managed to get to his feet and started the climb upwards.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Be with me. Be with me._

Rey went deep within herself and felt the Force reaching out to her, the presence of a thousand Jedi strengthening her resolve. Ben’s echo was still there in the back of her mind. He lived. But he was in terrible pain.

 _Get up, child._ A voice she did not know.

As Rey got to her feet, she saw a flicker out of the corner of her eye. A shimmering form. She turned – he was human. Tall, broad shouldered, with a long, slim face. He came to stand at her left side.

“You won’t do this to another Jedi, Palpatine. Not again.”

She fought to hold on to that focus as she brought up one saber. Lightning arced towards her. She fought to block it with Leia's saber. Rey could feel another presence at her right. “Never could follow the rules, could you?” A gravelly voice echoed from her left. Rey felt stronger with every step, the masters beside her. 

And another presence at her left shoulder. _Master Luke!_ “You can do this, Rey. Keep going.” 

Palpatine gloated, “Even you three cannot help her now. I have the full power of the Sith at my command!” The evil thing before her cackled and brought more energy to bear.

Rey felt the Force guiding her. “But it’s not just them. All of the Jedi are with me.” One by one, Jedi Masters flickered into view. Their light began to surround her. Rey could feel their conviction, and their strength. She could hear their voices of encouragement in her mind.

 _And Leia._ She felt the presence of her Master strongly. 

She slowly made her way forward, finally bringing Luke's saber up, reflecting the force of his evil. The lightning was so loud. The sound echoed through the great chamber, rang through her bones. She could feel it through the Force like a loud, angry wail. Eclipsing everything else. And all of it focused on her.

Rey wanted to scream, she wanted to flee. But she stood. One moment stretched into another. And another.

Palpatine shuddered as the lighting came back against him. 

One more moment. Her arms ached. One more. She could do this. She _would_ do this. 

The Sith Lord began to fall apart before her eyes. It seemed to happen in slow motion, and then suddenly he was gone with a flash of light. Some of the Masters vanished from view when it fell across them.

As the last of the grey dust flew away, Rey fell to her knees, trembling with fatigue. Her head bowed, sabers still clutched in her hands. It had almost been too much. The afterimage of the lightning on her eyes made everything blurry. Like being out on the sands for too long. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she tried to chase it away.

She finally looked up at the variety of figures standing around her. She was a part of them. This was her path. Some human, some not, and a few species she could not even identify. A small, green figure with a walking stick strode forward. “Well, you did, Rey. Succeeded you have. But rest you cannot find here.” 

“Yes, Master.” With that response, he hummed, tapped his stick lightly upon the floor and simply vanished.

 _Rey!_ Ben's voice came through their link. She could feel him getting closer - he wanted to see her. He was worried for her.

Several of the figures nodded to her, and to each other, then turned and faded away. She felt them gathering somewhere nearby, but out beyond her reach.

Luke and Leia remained visible, along with the very first Master to appear. His face was familiar somehow, but she knew she had never seen him before. Long dark blond curls hung past the collar of his brown and white robes. 

There was a scraping noise somewhere behind her. She turned and saw Ben finally climbing over the edge, only to fall to the ground once he made it to the top. His left leg was hurt. She could feel it throbbing.

Rey clambered to her feet to assist him, only to collapse as well.

“You two are a mess.”

Ben limped awkwardly forward, “Thank you, Mother.” Finally reaching Rey, he knelt next to her slumped form. She had given so much of herself in the fight. Rey looked up and met his eyes. She reached out her hand to him, and he clasped it quickly. Simply being in contact with him made her feel stronger. _I am so glad you’re alive, Rey._ There was much more underneath that simple statement, but this was not the time. Overhead, she could see the ship battle raging in earnest. 

“C’mon, up. We can’t stay – this building is unstable.” Ben tried to help her stand. 

Leaning on one another, they made it to their feet, each of them now holding a lightsaber. Rey put her shoulder under Ben’s left arm and tried to help him. “You’ve got less strength than I do right now..”

“But I don’t have a broken leg.” Ben smirked. She would try and make him smile, even here. Standing together, they turned to face the Masters.

“You did good work here, Rey. Both of you did.” Luke looked proud.

“Thank you, Master.” She could feel the tension boiling off Ben through the link. Faced with both his uncle and his mother, it was not surprising.

“Ben… I wish we had time to do this differently, but….” She exhaled in irritation and said, “This is your grandfather, Anakin.”

Rey’s head shot up, studying the man’s face. No wonder he looked sort of familiar. She’s been seeing Ben’s face in dreams for so long now.

“Palpatine used me to deceive you.” Anakin’s face looked so sad. “It never should have come to that. So little of my life was anything to emulate.”

Ben nodded. “I don’t even know what to say.” He looked at his uncle and then his mother. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything.”

Leia came to him and reached up for Ben’s left cheek. “It’s alright. I forgive you. And he did, too.”

 _Oh!_ Rey felt the sharp pain and deep regret that shot through Ben. He was still so ashamed.

“You two have to go – this place isn’t safe.” Ever practical Master Luke.

“Thank you for coming to help me.” She looked up at Ben, and then at the Masters.

Ben looked at Luke. "I didn’t think you all would do something like this. Manifest this clearly.” 

Leia shrugged. “Anakin appeared, and the others followed. I don’t think anything like this has happened in a long, long time. If the Sith won here, everyone lost, not just the two of you.”

Anakin spoke up again. “Luke didn’t face Palpatine alone all those years ago. I didn’t think you should either.”

Rey smiled. “I am still grateful, all the same.”

“You don’t have much time.” General Organa waved an imperious hand and barked at them. “You still have to get all the way back to your ships. Move, now.”

Ben tugged at Rey. “Yes, yes. We’re going.” The two of them clung together and hobbled away.

Anakin smiled wistfully at his children. “Maybe they’ll figure out a new path.”

Luke replied, “They are everything the modern teachings warn against, and yet….”

“And yet, gone is Palpatine, and falling is his fleet.” Master Yoda shimmered into view. "The two young ones will do as they please, will they not? You have guided them as best you could. Leave them in peace for now. Much to discuss have we, come along.”

Luke grinned at Yoda as he faded, followed closely by Anakin. Leia was the last to leave, watching her son and her Padawan holding each other up, moving slowly back out towards the starlight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."

\- Wesley in The Princess Bride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another stab at the ending of TRoS. I didn't like him for two movies and I STILL believe Ben Solo deserved better.
> 
> begun: 12/31/19  
> completed: 1/5/20
> 
> I'm still not sure I am happy with this story. Is Ben redeemed without dying for Rey? I don't know. He turns, and I know he turns, but is that enough? I think he dies in the movie because it is easier. It is a tidier ending. Living after returning to the Light would have been hard. Redemption is hard, and should be hard. How do you show that without him throwing himself on that grenade and bringing her back?


End file.
